1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for executing correlative services. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for automatically executing the corresponding correlative services.
2. Description of Related Art
As the world undergoes the revolution of information technology, many organizations or enterprises choose to replace conventional paper works with electronic forms for various human resource management tasks. An employee may apply for a service item by manually filling various data into an electronic form. Compared to conventional paper works, electronic forms not only save the working cost of an organization or enterprise but also bring convenience to data management and storage.
However, if several service items are to be executed in one event, the user has to provide repeatedly all the information required by each service item and confirm the accuracy of the content and result of each service item. For example, before an employee goes for a business trip, the employee has to fills up a business travel record form and delivers this form to a director to be approved, and after the director has approved the form, perhaps a transportation application form has to be filled up and the employee's calendar has to be updated to add the traveling schedule in the memo. Accordingly, the employee has to fill up several electronic forms regarding the same business trip event. Besides, the employee has to be very careful about the accuracy of data while filling up each of the electronic forms, and he/she also has to repeatedly check into the system to find out whether the applications have been approved. With a large workload in a complicated business, such a process not only wastes a lot of time, but also causes the services to be executed incorrectly if the information provided by the employee is incorrect or incomplete.
Moreover, currently a user can only fill text data into electronic forms, which brings restriction in data input method. Furthermore, it makes the usage of electronic forms very inconvenient.